


Damn it, Quinn!

by FabrayLopez



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Romance, Sex, quinntana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabrayLopez/pseuds/FabrayLopez
Summary: Santana was bored: Brittany was with her transformer boy, she was happy, so Santana couldn’t just ruin that. And Puckerman? Well, he was a walking disease, so just no. But there was Quinn, all lonely and sexually frustrated. It was a great idea. However, before Santana knew it, she was wrapped around her frenemy’s little finger.





	

 

Santana is so fucking frustrated: she hasn't had sex for a week. Brittany's all over the wheels. Puck is an asshole like always, which turns Santana immediately off. Sam is giving those love-sick puppy eyes to Quinn (curse him for being blind, like Santana’s here, look at her, appreciate her, worship her, you idiot).

Quinn is being her usual prude self- she says no to Sam, smacks Puck, and then thinks that nobody sees how she looks at girls’ asses.

Of course, there’s other problem, which makes her growl at everyone and squint her eyes.  The orca,  _Finn-_  who she absolutely hate, fucking outed her. Her parents are all mopey ‘cause she didn't talk with them about it.

Give her a fucking break. Can someone just give her a break? It slowly becoming the worst year of her life.

She has to find something to do, or rather, a girl to do.

And guess what?

Quinn sends her the right signals. She flirts with Santana- tells her she doesn't look like a hooker anymore, but a high-end call girl. Quinn blushes a lot when Santana is around (Puck says it’s because she’s mad, but bitch please, who can be mad at her? Look at Santana, just look. ). One could deduce that Quinn has a little crush on her.

The annoying (but sexy) blonde is like everyone's dream- a girl nobody can have. Well Puck had her, sort of, but that doesn't count.

This week, Santana intends to get naked with Quinn Fabray. Santana’s going to be some fucked up hero of McKinley High School; everybody’s going to kiss the ground her feet walked on. She's going to freaking tease her and then Quinn will come to her, on her knees, begging Santana to fuck her.

So, the first day she approaches Quinn with a biggest (fakest) smile and asks Quinn if she wants to hang out, maybe see a movie. Quinn looks all around, raises her eyebrows, and then looks suspiciously at Santana, not responding at all with words. Santana got tired of waiting for the answer and she said she would be there at seven.

The movie is basically a shit.

No, really.

Santana just yawns every five minutes. Under the blanket, Quinn is the farthest she can be, which causes Santana to frown and try and to think of a plan where she can "accidently" put her hand on blonde's knee, and tease her until she’s wet and ready to go.

She scoots closer towards Quinn and watches as the blonde looks at her, and squirms in her seat a little.

Nervous? That’s a sign.

The infamous smirk is immediately on Santana's face. She scoots closer and closer, till her thigh is touching Quinn's. Quinn freezes and Santana stops for a second.

Quinn’s like a wild animal, one wrong movement and she’ll be running up that hill.

Santana patiently waits for a green light. The blonde turns her head and gives her a fake smile.

At this point, Santana decided to say something just in case Quinn was really freaking out. "I'm just cold," Santana whispers into Quinn's ear. Even if it's dark, she can perfectly see a blush has crept onto Quinn's face. It doesn't go any further than that, so Santana returns home and has to satisfy herself.

** XXXXXX **

Santana always thought Quinn would be kinky, like into some rough stuff and secretly loving the good old dirty talking.

So on _Tuesday_  Santana slaps Quinn's ass, receiving smack on the arm in return. She thinks that they still didn't reach that friendship line. Fine, whatever, she can be patient, but she hopes that maybe that slap hurt as much as her arm did.

Maybe Santana has to be smarter than that; maybe another approach is needed.

** XXXXXX **

On Wednesday, whenever she had an opportunity, she took the bull by its horns- caressing Quinn’s back and arms, shoving her boobs into her face.

In the locker room, when no one is around, she walks to blonde and then press her against the lockers. She takes a handful of Quinn's ass and squeezes. She is ready for Quinn to throw a tantrum. She expects a slap fest and a lot of yelling. So you can guess how surprised she felt when Quinn put her hands on her shoulders. Quinn doesn’t push noir pull her. It feels amazing to Santana, she feels like a winner.

** XXXXXX **

_Thursday_  she starts pouting because Quinn's starting to ignore her flirting and playful slaps on her backside.

"How did you sleep with her," Santana asks, looking at Quinn as she listens to teacher. She scolds herself mentally when her eyes travel to Quinn's perfect, round breasts.

It’s not a time to get horny.

"I got her drunk." Puck shrugs, smiling smugly. "She'll never forget the Puckmeister!" He does this his unnecessary sloppy hips roll in his seat. No wonder Quinn’s sex life is traumatized. Santana purses her lips cringing, imaging how Quinn felt. The memories of Santana and Puck having sex together flows to her mind, and a bad shiver runs down her spine.

"Of course she'll never forget you, asshole. You gave her a pregnancy scare." Santana growls at him. Sure Quinn’s a bitch, but she’s her homegirl. “And if you ever think about doing it again to her, I’m going to rip your balls off, Puckerman. That’s not even a joke.”

He sulks at his seat pouting.

** XXXXXX **

 

 _Friday_  Santana throws a white pair of lace underwear on Quinn's desk in Math. Quinn looks at her startled.

"I'm horny, you're horny, let's cure it together," Santana says. Quinn snorts (so unsexy), Brittany claps, Puck makes a crude comment about how he wants to watch it (yeah, not going to happen). Finn starts to talk with himself about mailman (what a loser).

The bell rings and everyone stands up, gathering their stuff.

Santana expects at least a coy smile from Quinn, but she just walk past her. Santana puffs out loudly.

So that means no fucking today?

** XXXXXX **

 

 _Later that day_ , Santana finds herself knocking on Quinn's door.

Today’s going to be the day Santana’s going to plunge her fingers into Quinn or she’s going to fuck that cute, desperate, barista.

The blonde opens it and looks at Santana like she's a devil. Quinn doesn't let her in and they start to argue. When Santana doesn't give up, Quinn throws her hands up in the air, and Santana accepts this as an invitation. She steps in the house and walks straight to Quinn's room.

The blonde is alone like always.

The door closes and in an instant Santana invaded Quinn's personal space attacking her with her lips.

She tries to be gentle because it’s their first kiss and, well, she wants to take her time feeling Quinn.

However, Quinn lets out a low groan that rips out from her throat.  Santana pushes her against the door, her hands touching the blonde all over her body. Her fingers dance from her sides, to her hips, ass and thighs.

She doesn’t know where she wants to touch Quinn the most.

The kiss is bruising and their hands are rough, grabbing each other. Santana knows that after this, she's going to have many wounds, but it is so worth it.

Quinn's nails keep scratching and digging into her neck as their tongues dance together. Quinn wraps her hands around Santana’s waist, flushing them closer.

Santana groans, hating that sexy blonde.

She still has her clothes on.

Why does she have them?

She wants to feel her skin. She wants to touch it and taste it. What Santana really wants right now is to rip off that dress, stick her hand in the blonde's underwear and drive her fingers deep inside her.

She can already imagine how Quinn would moan her name. The thought alone makes her come.

Her hand scrambles to Quinn's zipper. She tries to pull it down, but the damn zipper gets stuck. It’d be embarrassing if Santana would care. But she doesn’t because Quinn’s kissing her and letting Santana’s hands wander all over her body.

Irritation creeps in Santana. She trails her lips to blonde's jaw and nibbles there, hard enough to leave a mark and tell her friend to take that stupid dress off. Yet her main goal is to be between blonde’s legs.

Santana bites and sucks her pulse point sloppily, still trying to unzip her dress. She tries to concentrate, but Quinn brings her hand to Santana's breast and massages them. She squeezes them and a moan leaves Santana's lips. Santana pulls away and Quinn glares at her.

It’s cute how frustrated Quinn looks.

She grasps Quinn's hair tie and pulls it down, freeing the blonde's locks, which cascade down around her shoulders. Santana pulls Quinn from the door and kisses her hard. Her hands go to Quinn's ass and she's grabbing it while taking small steps back.

Gosh, that ass. All Santana needs is to keep her palms against her firm buttocks and she can die a happy woman.

Santana turns them around and pushes Quinn on the bed.

Damn, horny looks good on Quinn.

Quinn looks up at her with a red face and breathes heavily. Santana thinks that it's almost beautiful to see Quinn like this, more human then robot.

She puts her knees on the covers and starts to crawl toward Quinn. Quinn licks her lips, her eyes running all over Santana from top to bottom. Santana feels hot under her gaze and there's something inside her that tingles, and she absolutely hates that feeling. Her heart is beating wild in its cage.

Santana is hovering over the blonde and they are just looking at each other. Santana got comfortable, supporting herself on her elbows, and her free hand reaches for Quinn's thigh. She runs her nails across the material of her dress till she reaches the blonde's knee. She eagerly slips her fingers under Quinn's dress and touches her hot skin.

Quinn looks at her, her eyes are piercing and it makes Santana uncomfortable.

"Want anything?" Santana asks. She's surprised, hearing her voice so low and hoarse. Quinn puts her hand under Santana's chin. She stares up to her. Her eyes are intense, something that always scared Santana.

Quinn cocks her head slightly to one side. She doesn't say anything for a moment. She parts her lips, and Santana waits patiently. Well, she looks like she's waiting patiently, inside all she wants is it to rip Quinn's dress off and just ravish her already. Quinn just waits and looks at her, and it drives Santana crazy.

Santana slowly dips her head, brown eyes focused on hazel. As she connects their lips, pressing a little bit too hard for this moment, Quinn moans in her mouth.  Santana brings her hand up from her thigh to her hip.

Quinn is caressing Santana's cheeks in the palms of her hands and Santana parts her lips sliding her tongue between Quinn's. Except, the blonde does something that Santana never knew she could. She pushes Santana off her. Santana's mind is still blurry and she doesn't know what's happening. Quinn reverses their position and Santana's suddenly is the bottom. She can't even protest. Quinn just shoves her tongue inside her mouth.

Who the fuck does she think she is? Topping Santana just like that?

"I want you." Quinn murmurs. She tugs her face closer and Santana whimpers when she keeps digging her nails painfully in her neck.

It’s alright to be a bottom for once, yeah?

Santana flexes her hand over Quinn's ass, squeezing it roughly. Quinn's hands reach to undo the button on Santana's skinny jeans and she gingerly pulls down the zipper. Santana still mad at the stupid dress, leans forward and roughly grabs Quinn's dress zipper again. She groans at herself when she sees it's all the way down.

When did it happen?

She moves her hands down and pulls Quinn's dress over her head.

Santana quickly gets rid of her own shirt, throwing it somewhere in her room and Quinn immediately starts to touch her again. They are finally getting it on and Santana feels hot and heavy.

That’s it.

They’re going to do it.

Santana should receive a medal or something because she’s going to get in Quinn’s panties.

Santana sighs happily. She worked hard for this and finally she’s going to have it…

"Oh my god!"

REALLY?

She groans and looks around the room. Judy Fabray is standing there, with her hands on her mouth.

Dramatic much?  

Five minutes later Quinn kicks Santana out.

 

** XXXXXX **

 

"Dinner at seven. “Quinn messages and the phone almost slip out from Santana's hand.

Santana isn’t suicidal. The dinner at Fabray house, is not going to happen.

Judy? Mama Fabray is alright, just keep filling her glass and she won’t know what’s happening. Santana can deal with her. But Russell? He’s crazy. Russell always shows his huge guns collection.

Is he psychopath? Who needs so many guns?

"Maybe I have plans? Didn’t thought about it?"

"I don't care. Be here at 7."

That makes a scowl appear on Santana's face.

 

** XXXXXX **

Santana’s _Friday night_ is completely ruined. She’s sitting with Quinn’s family. She doesn't even know why she's here. Everyone is awkward.

Why Judy thought it’s going to be a good idea?

Santana likes Frannie, she’d be a cool if her nose wouldn’t be so deep in their business. Frannie and Quinn occasionally snap at each other when Frannie makes offending comments about them.

Quinn's father keeps starting at Santana with that slightly psychopathic look and Judy's smile is even faker than Quinn's.

Everyone is looking at them and acting like they are couple.

Which is just- eww.

Are they even humans? They all are doing everything perfect. The fork is on their left. The knife is on the right. They even swallow food like royals and Santana has this strong urge to just pick something with her hands and talk with half chewed food in her mouth, but she doesn't.

Why? Because Quinn would kill her.

She holds that urge and puts her hand on Quinn's thigh, trying to stop her itchy fingers, but Quinn quickly turns her head and glares at her, swatting her hand away.

The scandalous look on her face almost makes Santana chuckle, but she doesn't. She keeps herself cool and calm. Well, she did let smirk creep on her mouth, but Quinn didn’t see that so she’s safe.

Soon, Judy starts to talk, and it's ridiculous. She asks Santana what she likes and what she's going to do after school. Everyone's surprised when she says that she wants to be a doctor like her father.

Frannie gives her some racist comment and she snarls at the girl, but doesn't say a word. Judy cringes for second but manages to keep it together. Quinn is scowling at her sister and Russell still keeps staring at her like she's an alien.

She's getting bored, so she puts her palm again on Quinn's leg. She scratches her skin and the blonde's ears and neck start to turn red. Santana pouts 'cause Quinn's too obvious and withdraws her hand.

After everything was done Judy said that Santana can stay if she wants. Santana slowly turns her head and looks at Quinn, but Quinn keeps her mouth shut and ignores her stare. So Santana purses her lips to stop herself from smiling deviously. She gives the fakest smile she can muster (that one should make Mama Judy proud) and thanks Judy for invitation.

Quinn walks to her room, with Santana hot on her heels. Somehow, Russell appears next to her, making her freeze on the spot.

"I'm watching you." he whispers in her ear and she waits for him to move his fingers to his eyes and then point at her, but he simply stares down at her like a lion waiting for his prey to make a mistake.

She gulps. She isn't afraid of him. Not at all. She just feels uncomfortable, that's it. No fare detected, not a little bit.

Santana quickly darts to Quinn's room, ignoring the deep laughter.

Psycho.

And here they are again. Santana is leaning against the door. They stare at each other. Quinn quickly puts her hands on her neck and pulls her close, and her stomach starts to do that crazy thing she never felt with another person before Quinn.

It's like going down on a roller-coaster, and she doesn't like it at all. Quinn makes her head lighter and her heart beat faster and Santana thinks she needs to get an appointment to see a doctor.

Santana wraps her hands around Quinn’s waist and waits for Quinn to break the hug off, but the blonde keeps standing there clinging to her.

"I'm sorry," Quinn finally says, confusing Santana. "I told my mother that you couldn't be here today but she insisted, telling me if you're making me happy, she should know more about you." Quinn mimicked her mother's voice and Santana chuckled.

"That's alright," Santana says completely ignoring that- if she's making you happy- comment. "But we are never going to do this shit again." She adds just to be sure. “I’m going to shower and then-“

"You better." Quinn scrunches her nose. Santana feels offended and she scowls at the blonde.

"Watch out goldilocks you can lose your hair." She shakes her head, going to scrub off the smell of death from Quinn’s house.

Every time she walks into Quinn's bathroom she snorts. It's all Prom Queen themed. Everything is pink (okay, she lied, only five things there are pink). She takes off her clothes and walks to shower.

The water is warm and soothing. Soon, Santana reaches for the body-wash and it smells of Quinn. It's a delicious smell, sweet and fresh but there something that still needs to be added to smell truly like Quinn.

Santana starts to rub it all over her body. The water cascades down her body and she starts fantasizing that it's Quinn.

Damn, she really needs to get laid.

She imagines Quinn rubbing this soap into her body, across her breasts- she touches her nipples. Santana sighs, leaning towards the wall for support. She can only imagine how the blonde's hands move down her stomach, till they reach the spot between her thighs with her long slim fingers.

The moan almost slips from the back of her throat, her heartbeat picks up and she starts to work her finger on her clit, rubbing in circles, applying light pressure. She bites her lips.

Her eyes are shut tightly and she imagines her frenemy on her knees and her face buried between her legs. Santana's hands in Quinn's hair pulling gently as she tries to be quiet 'cause papa Russell might hear.

Quinn gazes up at Santana through her impossibly long lashes while she sucks and nibbles Santana's clit.

Santana really needs to step up her game so those fantasies would become a reality.

She doesn't hear when the shower door slides open. She thinks that her mind is playing tricks on her. Someone puts their hands on her hips and she quickly opens her eyes. She looks at hazel ones, darker than ever and bites her lip still teasing her clit. Quinn's eyes go down and Santana's starting to breathe faster. Before Santana knows what hit her Quinn's is pushing her body to hers. Quinn's hand swats Santana's away and places her fingers on her clit. She doesn't stays there. Quinn goes lower closer to Santana's entrance.

"God, you're so fucking wet." Quinn thrusts her finger inside Santana. Santana whimpers multiple times as Quinn pumps in and out. “Do you know how long I wanted you?” Quinn breathes out in her ear. Quinn palms Santana's clit and she cries out. “I tried to fight it,” She says, her teeth finds Santana’s earlobe. “But you’re impossible to fight with.” Her tongue follows.  “Come for me, San." She whispers. Santana climaxes and almost collapses.

Santana's breathing is still ragged, as she comes down from her orgasm. "But I'm really not that into that," she mimics Quinn's words.

Gosh, did that felt good, throwing those words back at Quinn.

Quinn blushes and rolls her eyes. "I'm not into threesomes."

"But you're totally into lesbian sex?"

 Quinn quickly nods her head.

"Well, I'm totally into lesbian sex with you." Quinn raises her eyebrows when Santana's jaw hits the floor.

"I knew it that you always had hots for me."

That night she kept silencing Quinn with her lips.

 

** XXXXXX **

It was _Monday_ and she was planning again to get into Quinn's pants. But Quinn does something unexpected. She kisses her in a crowded school’s hall, making Santana grimace.

"Quinn, what the fuck are you doing?" Santana hisses.

They just fucked and now Quinn wants to act all couple like with her?

What the fuck?

Her eyebrows are still creased together, but when Quinn leans in to kiss her again, she wraps her tan arms around her slim waist. They kiss and Santana is still frowning but enjoys the kiss anyway.

** XXXXXX **

 

 _Soon_ everyone starts to think that they are together, which irritates Santana to no end.

She didn't want the blonde like that all. She wanted to fuck her and now she got more than she bargained for.

Her hand was occupied for hours, all day in school. Quinn didn’t let her hand go for a second.

Whenever Santana wanted to say that they’re not dating, she was rudely interrupted with Quinn's lips.

That bitch manipulated her into a relationship that she doesn't want and doesn't need.

What annoys Santana the most is that Quinn started to push her books into Santana’s arms.

Quinn can do it herself, why should Santana be her slave? That’s racist.

Quinn acts like her girlfriend and Santana can’t flirt with other girls- she gets silent treatment from Quinn if she does. She says something funny she gets the silent treatment. She makes fun of Quinn- she doesn't get sex, plus, the silent treatment.

The worst thing is that Santana hates it. At first she was like whatever, who needs her, but she feels annoyed and angry when Quinn’s not talking.

Also, there a lot of ridiculous things Quinn says, which bring a headache to Santana. Right at this moment, for example:

" _Why don't you ever hold my hand_ _? Aren’t we couple? You should want to hold my hand. "_

" _Why don't you initiate kisses in public_? _Are you ashamed of me_?"

_“Santana, put that away. I’m not going to have sex if you’re wearing that.”_

_“You look cute.”_

_“Stop texting her.”_

And right now she totally got lucky. She has her fingers deep inside Quinn and her tongue on her blonde lover's clit. Santana is sucking and pumping. Quinn is wriggling beneath Santana, moaning loudly.

 _But..._  "We are couple, right?" Quinn asks, making Santana stop. She purses her lips. One bad world and she won't get a happy ending.

"Yes, baby." From the look of Quinn face she sees that she said the right thing. She starts to work her fingers again and when Quinn's not looking she does a little fist pump.

She's totally going to have a happy ending.

 


End file.
